Eddie Izzard
|Wikipedia:/en/Eddie Izzard> :"Edward John Izzard (/ˈɪzɑːrd/; born 7 February 1962) is a British stand-up comedian, actor, writer and political activist. His comedic style takes the form of rambling whimsical monologue and self-referential pantomime." :"Izzard has cited his main comedy role model as Monty Python, and John Cleese once referred to him as the "Lost Python"." Personal Life https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eddie_Izzard#Personal_life :"Izzard started to freely talk about his transvestism in venues such as the Edinburgh Festival as early as 1992.56 His stance is that cross-dressing is neither part of his performance nor a sexual fetish.74 He remarks in his show Unrepeatable that "women wear what they want and so do I". According to Izzard, "Most transvestites fancy women."75 He calls himself "a straight transvestite, or male lesbian".76 He has also said he is "a lesbian trapped in a man's body",77 transgender,578 and "a complete boy plus half girl".76 He has expressed a belief that being transgender is caused by genetics and that someday this will be scientifically proven, having gone so far as to have his own genome sequenced.79" Astrology Izzard was born on February 7, 1962 at 7:30 PM in Aden (Yemen). This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Sun in Aquarius (H6), Moon in Pisces (H7), Virgo-rising and Pluto-rising. Within his Pluto in Virgo (Rx) generation, Izzard was born during the Eastern Year of the Tiger (Water) and with her North Node in Leo (H12). As an Aquarius sun born in the Year of the Tiger, Izzard is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Panther': :"Panthers are one of the most well-liked of the Primal Zodiac signs. They are very engaging with others and are always looking for ways to make life better for everyone around them. When they are on top of their game, they are strong, energetic, creative, and intelligent. But they have a dark side, which usually comes out if they feel like they are not in control of their lives. When they are off balance, they can also be eccentric, over-protective, mysterious, and unpredictable. :No matter what their current mood, Panthers are confident, and they have every reason to be. They are smart, creative thinkers with excellent leadership and social skills. They can be overbearing at times when they want things done their way, but most of the time others recognize that their ideas are good and that their hearts are in the right place. Paired with their natural charm, it’s hard not to want to do things a Panther’s way." Mars in Aquarius (H5), Mars conjunct Saturn, Venus in Aquarius (H6), Venus conjunct Jupiter, Venus conjunct Sun, Sun conjunct Jupiter, Mercury in Aquarius (H6), Lilith in Leo (H12), Chiron in Pisces (H6), Ceres in Taurus (H9), Pallas in Pisces (H7), Pallas conjunct Moon. Saturn in Aquarius (H5), Jupiter in Aquarius (H6), Uranus in Leo (H12, Rx), Neptune in Scorpio (H3). Numerology 7/2/1962 7 + 2 + 18 [= 7 + 2 + 9 [= 18 [= [[Life Path 9] http://astrology-numerology.com/num-lifepath.html#lp9 :"The Life Path 9 suggests that you entered this plane with an abundance of dramatic feelings coupled with a strong sense of compassion and generosity. The key to the nature of a Life Path number 9 person is found in their humanitarian attitude. Even the very average of those with life path 9 possess extremely compassionate tendencies" ---- np = 2192 14 [= [[Lp5|5] (last 4 was Properties of planet Earth, last 5 was 2183Reflectance) :2192 = 1096 * 2 = 548 * 2 * 2 = 274 * 2 * 2 * 2 = 137 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 :2192 - 137 = 137 * 15 = 2055 Stephen Fry (who is also Life Path 9 and a British comedian...!) Category:Comedy Category:UK Category:England Category:Actors Category:Transgender Category:Transfemininity Category:Activists Category:LGBT Category:Queer People Category:Sun in Aquarius Category:Sun in H6 Category:Moon in Pisces Category:Moon in H7 Category:Virgo-rising Category:Pluto-rising Category:Pluto in Virgo Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in H1 Category:Year of the Tiger Category:Water-Tiger Category:NN in Leo Category:NN in H12 Category:Aquarius-Pisces Category:Aquarius-9 Category:Life Path 9 Category:Virgo+Aquarius Category:Virgo/Pisces Category:Aquarius-Tiger Category:Mars in Aquarius Category:Mars in H5 Category:Mars-Saturn Category:Venus in Aquarius Category:Venus in H6 Category:Venus-Jupiter Category:Venus-Sun Category:Sun-Jupiter Category:Mercury in Aquarius Category:Mercury in H6 Category:Lilith in Leo Category:Lilith in H12 Category:Chiron in Pisces Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Ceres in Taurus Category:Ceres in H9 Category:Pallas in Pisces Category:Pallas in H7 Category:Pallas-Moon Category:Saturn in Aquarius Category:Saturn in H5 Category:Jupiter in Aquarius Category:Jupiter in H6 Category:Uranus in Leo Category:Uranus in H12 Category:Uranus Rx Category:Neptune in Scorpio Category:Neptune in H3